


String of Fate

by A_Fandom_Mess_And_A_Half



Series: String of Fate AU [1]
Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: My Discord really helped me start this, You can keep up to date there, but be warned of spiolers over there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25751212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Fandom_Mess_And_A_Half/pseuds/A_Fandom_Mess_And_A_Half
Summary: The story didn't end when the 6 strings were destroy. It simply marked the beginning of a new adventure for tribes.As Poppy and the rest of the tribe leaders set about building Trollstopia a young troll with no memory of who she is journeys with our band of Bounty Hunter as they make their way to the new village to help the building process but....... there is something strange yet familiar about this troll with multicolored hair in 6 vibrant colors.
Series: String of Fate AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867999
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a month since the end of Barb's World Tour. A month since the strings had been destroyed. The leaders had decided to build a utopia. A place where all trolls, no matter the genre, could live in harmony.

Volcano Rock City as a ghost town. The rockers moved first, honestly glad to be away from the intense heat and lava. The city was a ghost town. It didn't really have it's color anymore either.  
Expect for one spot. The stage where the story had ended. Rainbow lava continued to flow, wrapping around the gray platform. Small sparkles laid at the edge of the stage, right where the string had been broken. They glew brighter and brighter, colors mixing together to form an odd shape.

…

With a deep breath, she opened her eyes. She sat up, looking around at her surroundings. Aside from the lava, she was the only thing that had any color to it. She carefully stood up. Her rainbow hair fell down to her lower back, draping around large pink and yellow wings. She dusted off her purple shirt and black skirt, adjusting the fish net mesh wrapped around her chest and neck. Her hooves clicked softly against the floor, her spiked tail twitching nervously behind her. Carefully, she jumped over the cracks of lava, working her way away from the stadium.

The city looked just as barren as the stage. The stores were closed and boarded up, showing no signs of life. "Where am I?" She muttered, hoping for some kind of answer. She stopped, feeling like she was remembering something. After spacing out for a moment, she muttered "Volcano Rock City." She remembered. This was where Rock trolls live. Used to, anyway. She continued out of the city, glad to remember something, but confused as to how she remembered it.

Jumping the last gap, she suddenly felt a strange pull in her chest. Looking down, her heart was glowing bright red. She remembered a name. "Harley." She thought for a moment.  
"But, that's not my name." She didn't know how she knew that, but she did. She still felt a pull on her chest.  
She didn't know where it was pulling her, but she hoped that it would lead her to some answers.


	2. Chapter 2

It was clear, none of them were used to traveling in such a big group. Dickory kept giving everyone death glares, Hickory was the only one who actually knew which direction to go, the K-Pop and Reggaeton trolls clearly still had old beef and Chaz was following in the back, wishing he had just left by himself.

The hunters agreed that they would go check the kingdom one more time, to make sure everyone didn't have trouble moving. They had already checked Symphonyville, and were on the way to Pop Village.

Chaz looked at the taller Yodeler. "How's the back up map coming?" Hickory let out a horse like noise, clearly frustrated. Chaz didn't need more of an answer. "Frustrating, got it."

Their original map had been...well it got thrown in a river because they had all started fighting, yet again. For the 10th time today. Not to mention the entire trip.

The jazz troll scanned around them again. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was watching them. He nervously played with his hair, trying to ignore his anxiousness.

Chaz stopped. Did he just hear something? "Guys?" He tried, but Tresillo's and Wani's arguing drowned him out. His ear twitched. He definitely heard something. "Guys." He tried again, but their arguing only seemed to get louder.

"Guys!" That time worked. Chaz glanced around, a deep, low, quiet growl emanating from the trees around them. Slowly, everyone got into their fighting stances, all of them eyeing the trees. 

Chaz slowly reached into his hair, pulling out his sax, not caring that the others would fall under his music when something attacked them.

It didn't get that far. The jazz troll froze, feeling something stick into his hair. With a harsh yank, he let out a yelp, falling backwards as his sax fell to the ground. Before he could reach for it, he was being dragged backwards.

The others barely had time to react as they watched Chaz being lifted up by his hair, the large tarantapuffs crawling out of the trees, growling and hissing at them.

The jazz troll tried to break the web, but it held tight, keeping him dangling. He struggled more, til he heard a growl almost right in his ear. Sure enough, a tarantapuff was attached to the other end of the web, slowly pulling him closer. "Uh, little help here?!" Chaz called down, shaking in fear.

"Um, a little busy." Tresillo called back, trying to keep the giant spiders away from himself, the same the others were doing. The jazz troll pulled his knees up, ready to start kicking once the spider got him close enough.

That didn't happen either however. A large red tentacle wrapped around the tarantapuff and yanked it out of the tree, making the web snap and release Chaz. He landed hard on his back, but surprisingly the wind wasn't knocked out of him.

The hunters watched as the spider was sent flying, crashing into a far off tree. The tentacle returned back to where it came from, a large ominous figure, with bright red eyes, hiding in the shadows.

It stared at all of them, never blinking, swaying slightly on its long lankey legs. The tarantapuffs all seemed to back up, growling lowly as they stared down the creature.

With a quiet, long, intake of breath, the beast let out a loud, gruntle roar.

It was like the spiders where never even there. But the monster was. It breathed heavily for a moment, boping up and down with each breath.

The hunters were scared stiff. Not of them broke eye contact, or possibly even blinked. Chaz was still sitting down, proping himself up with his arms. Considering the monster was closest to him, he might be dead meat.

Suddenly, it's eyes dropped to the ground, revealing that the 'eyes' were bright red stones. Slowly, it's body seemed to unravel, lowering down to the ground gently.

The rest of its body unravelled, revealing the shape of a tall troll. They quickly stepped forward, out from the shadows of the trees.

"Are guys okay?" She asked, her green eyes filled with worry. She had light blue skin, and wore a purple shirt and black skirt. Her ears dropped to the sides like a funk trolls, and her legs bent like a country troll's rear legs.

A long pink tail swished behind her, matching the same tail a pop troll would have. Her rainbow colored hair fell down to her mid back in dreads, and two blue and red dreads fell across her shoulders.

"Uh, yeah, thanks." Chaz thanked her, breathlessly. She offered her hand and helped the jazz troll up. "No problem."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thanks to y'all on my discord helping write this!!!
> 
> Link to the discord is on my Tumblr!
> 
> https://a-fandom-mess-and-a-half.tumblr.com/


	3. Chapter 3

"Uh, how did you…?" Hickory's voice trailed off as he tried to understand how she did it. The cowboy could feel his brother's disgust toward the girl already, but ignored it for the time being. "I just wrapped my hair around me and used those stones as eyes." She shrugged, like she had done this before. "What were those things anyway?" She asked scanning around in case any were still around.

"Wait, you don't know what those things were?" Chaz questioned, making everyone else realise it too. She shook her head. "Then, how'd you know that would work?" Tresillo asked, stepping closer. She shrugged again. "I don't know, honestly."

"그녀는 어떤 장르인가 ? " Baby bun whispered to Wani, earning a rough elbow to her arm. "Genre?" the girl muttered like it was nothing. All the K-Pop trolls gasped in synch. "You speak Korean?!" Kim-Petit excitedly asked. "Does that mean she's K-Pop like us?" Ari asked, not seemingly like she actually wanted an answer.

"Uh…" the girl's ears drooped a little, showing her fear and confusion. "Dios, solo porque hable Coreana no significa que sea K-Pop." Tresillo muttered to Marimba and Tambora, clearly annoyed with the girl group. "Real quick, did you understand that too?" Chaz quietly asked the blue troll, who nodded in response. "Toll! Kennt die Hexe auch Deutsch?" Dickory threw his arms in the air in frustration. Hickory smacked his brother on the back of the head, much to Chaz's confusion. "Um, why did he just call me a witch?" The girl quietly asked, clearly up the jazz troll's confusion. "Ah, he's just a crazy goat, leave him be." He said, turning his attention back to her.

"Anyway, pardon the odd question, but what music do you like the most, that's what we're trying to figure out." Chaz asked, ignoring the other's shenanigans. She fell quiet. She looked down at the ground, like she was trying to remember something. She let out a defeated sigh. "I don't know."

Everyone must have heard that, because they're arguing stopped right there. "I...don't remember anything past a few days ago." She nervously rubbed her arm, not making eye contact with any of them. She chuckled a bit. "I don't even remember my own name." Dickory scoffed quietly, getting death glares from both Hickory and Chaz. 

"What do you last remember, sweetie?" Wani asked, believing what the girl said. "Waking up...in Volcano Rock City?" She said, seeming to know how strange the answer was. "If you don't remember anything, then how do you know the name of the place you woke up?!" Dickory marched forward, yelling as he spoke at her. "Take it easy, will ya." Chaz stepped between them, holding the small yodeler back. "There are more than enough signs around the city for her to figure out where she was." He tried to reason with the grumpy man, knowing it wouldn't work. Thankfully, Hickory came and tucked his brother under his arm, holding steady as he squirmed. "Sorry about him," Chaz turned back to the girl. "So I'm guessing you don't remember any family or friends either?"

For a moment, she looked like she wanted to say something. "It's okay, take your time, Arco iris." Tambora said in a calming tone. The blue troll rubbed her arm again. "I remember...a name, and I can almost remember who it was." She said quietly, the look on her face seemingly like she was trying to remember them. "What was their name?" Chaz asked, trying to not be forceful with her. "Harley." She sounded unsure, but she didn't hesitate to answer. "She...I think she was a rock troll." She continued, closing her eyes as she tried to focus. "I-I can remember everything but her face." The poor girl gripped her head, clearly frustrated at herself. "Hey, hey, it's okay, it's alright." Chaz gently took her shoulders, getting her attention. "You probably have amnesia, or facial blindness, there's nothing to really worry about." 

"Why don't ya just come with us?" Hickory offered, ignoring his brother's protest. "It'll take a couple days, but we'll be headin' to where all the other trolls are stayin' at." The cowboy explained. "Yeah, Trollstopia!" Ari jumped happily. "Harleys bound to be there." Tresillo added on. "Really?" The girl asked in a hopeful tone, making Chaz somehow happy that she had been given a bit of hope. "But, are guys sure it's okay for me to come with you?" She asked, eyeing Dickory as she spoke.

"His vote is outnumbered, your fine Rainbow." Tresillo disregarded the angry yodeler as his protest got louder. "Rainbow?" She tilted her head, confused to the name. "First name I-" Tambora smacked his arm, giving him the stink eye. "Tambora called you that first, I just went with it." He corrected himself.

"Very creative, Tammy" Wani gave a sarcastic compliment, tagging on the name at the end for spite. 

Chaz let out an annoyed sigh. "Okay, fair warning." He quietly spoke to Rainbow. "They don't like them," he pointed between The K-Pop gang and The Reggaeton Trolls. "They also don't like them, he is feral," He pointed at Dickory, who was still struggling in Hickory's arms. "He's the guy with the map," The jazz troll pointed at Hickory, who offered a quick wave. "If you have any more questions, I'm probably your safest bet." Chaz finished. "Okay, first question." She nodded, easily keeping up with what the jazz troll said. 

"Where are we heading now?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thanks to y'all on my discord helping write this!!!
> 
> Link to the discord is on my Tumblr!
> 
> https://a-fandom-mess-and-a-half.tumblr.com/


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Discord helped me write this story.
> 
> My Tumblr is https://a-fandom-mess-and-a-half.tumblr.com/ and my two other blogs are linked over there!

Pop Village. It seemed just as empty as Volcano Rock City. Though, Rainbow could really appreciate that it was much brighter, even without other trolls around.

"So, um, what are you guys looking for?" She asked, cautiously looking around. "We're just trying to make sure that no ones having trouble leaving the village, if anyone's here anyway." Chax explained. "Moving. Moving to Trollstopia, right?" Chaz nodded, a little surprised when a third question didn't follow. They made it through about half the village before Rainbow stopped, noticing something.

"What's up?" Chaz turned to her, the others slowly moving forward. "That ones open." She pointed to a pod hanging a little lower than the others. It was covered in glitter, Chaz could easily tell what family of two it belonged to. "Hey, she found one guys." Chaz called to the others, already walking toward the pod.

"Tiny, c'mon we have to get a move one." Rainbow heard an indian accent from inside the odd house.  
She thought for a moment. She felt like she knew what these types of houses were called. It was on the tip of her tongue. What was it?

Chaz heard a soft gasp behind him. He turned and Rainbow had stopped walking and was staring off into space. He waved his hand in front of her face. She didn't even blink. "Rainbow, you okay?" He asked, a bit louder than he meant to ask. He swore he saw her eyes glaze over pink for a moment before she snapped out of it.

"Huh?" She looked around, like she forgot where she was for a moment. "Are...you okay?" Chaz repeated the question, wondering if her amnesia affected her again. "Y-yeah…" she trailed off, like she wanted to say something else. "H-how quickly does this amnesia thing normally wear off?" She asked.

"It changes for everyone. I'm guessing you remembered something?" Chaz replied. She shook her head. "Not really important, but, I remember that these kinds of homes," she pointed to the still open house. "Are called pods."

"Well, it's better than nothing." Chaz smiled a bit, before proceeding into the house. He thought about something suddenly. How did she know these are called pods if she supposedly lived in Volcano Rock City?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about how long this took. Life got in the way and motivation left me.
> 
> I can't promise a schedule, but I'll try and update as soon as possible!

**Author's Note:**

> Again, thanks to y'all on my discord helping write this!!!
> 
> Link to the discord is on my Tumblr!
> 
> https://a-fandom-mess-and-a-half.tumblr.com/


End file.
